


3 Times Phichit And Yuuri Catch The Other In A Compromising Situation

by AzzleDazzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: +1 time they do something about it





	3 Times Phichit And Yuuri Catch The Other In A Compromising Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Accidental voyeurism is a thing that happens. If it's not your jam, please don't read it.

**1**

Two weeks after moving into their new apartment, Phichit comes home after a long day at the rink and a longer trip to the grocery store. He hangs his keys up and is moving towards the kitchen when he hears it.

A moan.

And it’s coming from the bedroom he shares with Yuuri.

Phichit freezes, eyes wide.

He should not be hearing this.

It’s not that Phichit thinks that Yuuri is ugly or anything. He’s not blind, even if his friend is to his own beauty. Yuuri Katsuki is a gorgeous man, beautiful both inside and out. It’s that this is a private moment for Yuuri and he _should not be listening to this_.

His feet have other ideas, moving him closer to the door while he gently sets his bags down. Another moan, followed by the sound of heavy breathing, floats through the door. Against his will, Phichit feels his dick twitch to life in his loose sweats.

Phicht tells himself to walk away.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yuuri’s voice says, muffled through the closed door, followed by a gasp.

Phichit’s hand decides this is the moment to betray him as well, reaching down to palm at his bulge, and that’s when he knows this is a losing battle. He leans back against the wall, closing his eyes as he pulls his dick out, stroking it to fullness as he listens to Yuuri’s lovely noises.

Is he naked, or did he just pull himself out like Phichit? What’s making him cause that sound? Did he pinch his nipple? Are his fingers thrusting just right to get that deep moan? Does he like it fast and hard, or does he prefer it to be drawn out a little?

These thoughts, combined with Yuuri’s increasingly frantic noises, are enough to send Phichit quickly over the edge, and he bites his arm to muffle his groan, catching his come in his palm just as Yuuri lets out a scream that Phichit assumes means that he came as well.

 _Oh, shit, he just came too_ , Phichit thinks, grabbing a paper towel to clean off his hand before he stuffs himself back into his pants. He grabs his bags and hurries back to the front door, opening it quietly before slamming it shut again.

“Yuuri, I’m home!”

“I’m coming, Phichit-kun, give me a second!”

 _I thought you already came_ , Phichit thinks wickedly. That’s when he decides then and there to _never_ tell Yuuri what he did or heard.

**2**

Yuuri stumbles into the apartment, drunk enough to be unsteady on his feet, but not drunk enough to forget where he lives, which he counts as a bonus. That had actually happened his freshman year and he had woken up at some frat house in the next county.

He focuses very carefully on hanging up his keys, and making sure the door is locked before he starts shedding his coat and scarf as he trips his way to the bedroom, but a weird sound pulls his focus. He squints, staring at the bedroom door.

Is that… a bed squeaking?

Yuuri moves a little closer, the wall his current best friend as it supports his movements. He stops outside the bedroom and leans in closer.

That is definitely a bed squeaking. And there’s moaning. And that is definitely Phichit’s voice as he babbles out something that Yuuri can’t make out. His face flushes as he realizes that Phichit brought someone home from the party and they’re doing _something_ on the bed. Yuuri hobbles his way to the couch, kicking off his jeans and pulling the blanket they keep on the back of the couch over his body.

The sounds in the room are enough to send a bit of pleasure to his cock, but the weight of alcohol is enough to keep Yuuri from doing something stupid. Like masturbating to the very hot sound of someone getting fucked in the next room.

He makes a mental note to tell Phichit that they need some kind of signal for these nights before he drops off into sleep.

**3**

After a very awkward talk, Phichit and Yuuri decide that the old American trick of the sock on the door knob is good enough, and then Yuuri never wants to talk about it again. Ever.

So when Phichit comes home with someone a month later after a very fun party, it’s to see the sock hanging on the door knob outside their bedroom and Yuuri having what sounds like a very good time with someone. The girl Phichit is with giggles, swaying into his side as he tries to figure out what to do. There had been a lot of time that went into wooing this girl, and a lot of charm, and also Phichit just really fucking likes her.

But Yuuri obviously likes someone too, if he’s actually here with them. As far as Phichit can tell, Yuuri has never been that interested in anyone that isn’t Viktor Nikiforov, so this is a bit of a Big Deal for Yuuri.

“Who says we have to leave?” the girl says.

“I mean, he’s-”

She puts her fingers over Phichit’s lips and winks. “Can you be quiet?”

“I can if you can, He challenges right back. He lifts her up easily after so much time at the gym and they have to stifle their giggles as the sounds in the bedroom ramp up, because Yuuri is _loud_ and it’s a little awkward, but mostly hot. After he finishes and brings her to orgasm as well, Phichit adds this to his “list of things I’m never going to tell Yuuri about” and then takes the girl out for pancakes at the all night diner right down the road from their apartment.

**+1**

Yuuri is exhausted, his eyes heavy as he hangs up his keys and coat in their respective places. It’s been a long day of studying before end of term exams and Yuuri wants nothing more than to collapse face first onto his bed and sleep for a week. He shuffles to his room and blames a combination of shock and tiredness for the fact that he does nothing when he opens the door to Phichit obviously masturbating on his bed.

“Yuuri!”

“Uhm…”

Phichit frantically tries to cover himself up while Yuuri stands, blinking, in the doorway. “I thought you were staying late at the library-”

“I was, but I’m just really tired, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to walk in like this-”

“It’s fine, it’s not like I haven’t walked in on you ei-” Phichit slams his hand over his mouth, eyes wide in horror.

“You what,” Yuuri sputters, suddenly wide awake.

“I’m sorry, it was an accident!”

“You accidentally heard me masturbating??? How does that happen?”

“Dude, to be fair, you heard me having sex-”

“I was drunk, it doesn’t count!”

“Good, because I heard you once and you are _loud_.”

“Phichit, what the fuck.”

“Look, it’s fair, we both accidentally heard each other in the situations, we’ve admitted it, now can you please leave.” Phichit holds the sheet a little higher, as though to preserve his modesty.

Yuuri thinks about it for a minute before he smirks, and Phichit is _so fucked_ because that’s the same look Yuuri gives the meatheads when he wants the last slice of cake in the cafeteria.

“You know, if you want, I can show you how loud I can really be.”

 _I am going to_ die _in the best way_ , Phichit thinks as Yuuri kisses him.

He’s definitely not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Yuuri-kun, you slut. Maybe next year I'll write you a gangbang.
> 
> So idc_chan and I were chatting back and forth and they're a terrible influence, so have this. We both headcanon that these two fooled around a little in college, so this was born. It was supposed to be 5+1 with a truly filthy ending, but I have to run off and work.


End file.
